


The forbidden love of the niggerfaggots

by obamadograpist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, Holocaust, Homoeroticism, M/M, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Soulmates, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obamadograpist/pseuds/obamadograpist
Summary: A young gay nazi gaurd named Jurgen Krause falls deeply in love with a fellow guard named Günter Kühn, will he be able to show the endless love he feels for him?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The forbidden love of the niggerfaggots

Jurgen was very excited for work today, not because of the usual exterminating of jews, gypsies and slavs, he could care less about that, but rather because he recently discovered he had a strong crush on his coworker Günter.  
"Hi, Günter." Jurgen told Günter as he passed him by.

Günter looked at him for a moment, then he smiled and said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I just wanted to say hi."

Jurgen asked "So how's the gassing of jews going?"  
"It's going fine. Same as how it normally goes." Günter said in a bored tone. "Have you gassed any of them yet?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"You should start, the general might get mad."  
"I will, you can take a break."  
"Great. I'm off then."  
"Off to do what?"  
"I dont know, maybe I could do you later?"  
Jurgen thought about it for a moment, then he smiled and nodded.  
"Sure," he replied, "why not?"  
After Günter left, Jurgen felt a little weird. A bit strange, even.

Jurgen had just finished his shift at the concentration camp, it all went smoothly. He didn't forget what he told Günter and bought some lube and condoms.  
He walked to the drug store and bought some lube and condoms. Then, he headed back to the barracks, straight to Günter's room.  
"I brought something for you." Jurgen said with a smirk. "Wanna do it?"  
Günter was silent for a moment, then he nervously nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
They both then took their clothes off and jumped on the bed.

Jurgen slowly rolled the rubber down his new boyfriend's hard member.  
"God, that looks good....." Jurgen thought to himself.  
He looked into Günter's eyes as they both started to feel nervous.  
He slowly moved his body down Günter's hard member.  
"Oh, yes!" Jurgen moaned.  
The two of them stare into each other's eyes as they started to feel pleasure.

Jurgen said "Fuck me like how the führer fucked the polish"  
"Like the führer...?" Günter replied, confused.  
Jurgen smiled and nodded. "Do it."  
Günter began to thrust up into him.

Jurgen kept going with the shitty pick up lines. "Penetrate me like the eastern border of Stalingrad"  
"Like the eastern Stalingrad border?" Günter replied with a worried smile.  
Jurgen nodded and grinned. "Yes, like that."  
He could feel the pleasure building up inside of him, he could barely contain himself.  
"I want to feel your body slamming into mine." He moaned.

Günter happily obliged, it's like he went into mach 10. His giant 10 inch schlong was in and out faster and faster.

At this point, Jurgen could barely even manage to spit out his requests for pleasure. "Blitzkrieg into my asshole", he moaned while stuttering.  
"I'm going to blitzkrieg your brains out!" Günter said with a large smirk on his face.  
"Do it." Jurgen uttered, with extreme pleasure.  
Günter started moving in and out of him even faster, and he could feel the amount of absolute ecstasy beginning to build.  
"That feels great" he kept repeating.

Jurgen could barely contain himself from screaming as he said "Banzai your load into my anus."  
"BANZAI!!!" Günter yelled at the top of his lungs. He immediately started both moaning and uncontrollably laughing.  
Jurgen felt the warm squirts inside his entrance. The pleasure is undeniable.

Jurgen got off his dick, and slowly off his body.  
"Banzai." he said.  
Günter sat up and started laughing.  
"What?" Jurgen asked.  
"I just yelled 'banzai!' during sex." Günter said while giggling.

Jurgen didn't get whats so funny about it but he wanted more. "Put your dick inside me again, right now."  
Günter stuck his hard dick up Jurgens ass. He screamed as Günter rammed it in and out of him.  
"YES! YES! DIE JEWS! DIE!" he shouted while being fucked. Günter was extremely confused by this, but it didn't bother him.  
There's a knock on the door.  
"Günter? Günter, are you in there?" a voice asked.  
Günter didn't reply as he was too busy destroying his boyfriends tight anus.  
"Günter!"

Jurgen lied and said "The door is locked, go away!"  
Günter slammed his hips into Jurgen, as he screamed. "I'll make sure you never want any other dick again." Günter whispered with a sneer.  
Jurgen was about to orgasm, as he heard the door open. Turns out they didn't fall for his lies.  
Anne Frank was standing at the door. She smiled.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, hi," Günter said.  
"Is this your boyfriend?" Anne asked, disoriented.  
"No, he's just a friend." he laughed nervously. "Just a bit of bro love you know." 

Jurgen asked "What do you want you filthy jew, I'm in the middle of some bromo action."  
"Oh, nothing," she says. "I was just looking for Günter, but I saw you through the window."  
"God I should have closed the blinds." he thought to himself.

He asked "What do you want from him?"  
"I just wanted to ask him something."  
"I'm kinda busy right now." Günter grunted.  
"I'll be back later," she says, as she smiles and heads back out the door.  
She quickly peeks out of the door and continues "...you fucking niggerfaggots" before shutting the door.  
Jurgen waited a moment to see if she's coming back, but when she doesn't he decided to keep going with Günter.

Baffled, he wondered "Sheesh, whats the deal with her?"  
"What do you mean?" Günter replied, puzzled.  
"I mean, she just barged into the room while we were having...bro time...then said 'hello' and left."  
"Oh, her."  
"Yeah"  
"She also called us niggerfaggots, what the hell is wrong with her?" Jurgen said with a hint of confusion.  
"She's a Jew. They're naturally two-faced, lying, manipulative, hostile little bastards." Günter said, mad a little.

"Anyway, lets keep having sex." Jurgen said, pretending nothing just happened.  
"Yes" Günter smiled. "On your knees," He demanded.  
Jurgen obeyed, as Günter begins to shove his dong-gun into his mouth. "Suck!"

Jurgen was back to his jokes, telling him "I'll suck you off like how germany sucked off italy"  
"Sounds really good" Günter laughed as he continued to force his dong down Jurgens throat.  
He managed to deepthroat Günter's erect manhood a few times, before he pulled out.

Jurgen joked "Poor your cum down my throat like bombs over warsaw."  
"With pleasure," Günter smiled as he grabbed Jurgens head and began to throat-fuck him.  
Jurgen could almost immediately feel the warmth the seed traveling down his gullet.  
"Swallow all of it." Günter ordered.

He swallowed his cum. Günter's face became a twisted mask of ecstasy as he began to release his white-hot spunk into Jurgens maw.

Jurgen moaned "I love you so much."  
"Yeah, me too," Günter said, as he started to collapse backwards.  
He laid back as he was trying to catch his breath. They relaxed for a few minutes, laying on top of each other in bliss, paralyzed from what had just happened.  
But Jurgen wasn't done just yet.  
"I want to touch your abs," he said, as Günter stood up.  
Günter flexed his muscles as he turned around.  
"You want to see my abs?"  
"Yeah."

With no hesitation, Jurgen began licking Günters sweet abs.  
"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Günter moaned, As Jurgan was tasting his six-pack and he groaned in ecstasy.  
However, there was another knock on the door.  
It was none other than the führer himself.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.  
"I swear sir, I was just inspecting his abs for ticks, he said they hurt badly."  
"Alright fine, but if I catch you doing something so gay again you're going in the gaskammer."  
Adolf slammed the door and walked away.

Jurgen mourned "It seems like we need to be careful. The führer is onto us, I'll see you another time."  
"Yeah, I guess so." Günter sighed.  
Jurgen put on his clothes and left Günter's room.  
He headed back to his room and went to bed, he could not stop thinking about günters juicy abs and fat cock. But he soon get tired, and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
